Kaseki
is an old man artisan and an expert craftsman, who resides in the village. Appearance Kaseki is a bald, short and muscular old man with a large white beard. Every time he was fired up, however, his clothes always ripped apart. Personality Kaseki is an honest old man who takes prides in his work as an artisan. He remains civil on most occasions unless provoked. Despite his pride and honesty, Kaseki has proven to have quite the perverted side of him. Two examples is how he seeks praise for his work, specifically from women and almost immediately concluding Chrome tying him up as a form of "bondage" antics. Abilities and Skills Kaseki is an artisan with sixty years of experience under his belt. He craftsman much of the architecture of the village including the drawbridges. He also made the shield for Kohaku's father Kokuyo when he won the village games, which was given to Kohaku as a gift. Intelligence Kaseki is artisan who is very proficient at what he does. Kaseki has shown to complete tasks that even Senku could not, like shaping glass. Kaseki is also a fast learner as seen when he easily learned how to make Japanese swordsDr. Stone Manga: Chapter 48 Physical Abilities Kaseki's physical abilities are high, because of his very muscular build. Kaseki might have a very built body, but he has minimal skill in combat. Master Artisan Kaseki was able to construct a complex structure, including a vial that has high complexity. Most of Senku's technology was created by him including katana and steam engine. History Just like the rest of the village, Kaseki is a primitive human. Kaseki is also a descendant of Byakuya Ishigami and his crew. In his youth kaseki loved crafting all manner of creation however that made the other villigers look at him with distain in response Kaseki built the Bridges that connect the Ishigami village and started creating the shields for the tribe Plot Kaseki is introduced as one of the inhabitants of Ishigami Village. Upon hearing rumors of Senku, a boy from outside the village, he found it curious. In order to create glass vessel, Chrome solicited Kaseki's assistance, tying him and dragging him back to Senku. The old man at first refused to help them due to his treatment but became intrigued by their attempts at glass work. When Senku and Chrome attempted to amateurishly blow glass and fail it infuriated him to the point that he broke through his bonds and took over the process. After Senku became the village head, Kaseki helped in the advancement of their people in his ways. For the village's advancement, Senku along with Kaseki start forging Japanese swords for all their warriors. Senku explains how the task of making these swords is very difficult and tedious, but Kaseki easily learns it. Kaseki was able to make enough swords to equip every capable fighter in the village. Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 48 Kaseki along with Chrome spent three days to build a water wheel/mill, but to their surprise Senku already knew about this invention. The water wheel was then used along with the cotton candy tool to create an electrical water powered generator.Dr. Stone Manga: Chapter 52 Relationships . chapter 29 p6 Trivia *His name Kaseki is the Japanese word for Fossil the remains or impression of a prehistoric plant or animal embedded in rock and preserved in petrified form. *The unique thing is every time he fires up, his clothes always ripped apart regardless it was his own clothes or high-quality clothes made by Yuzuriha. Reference Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Kingdom of Science